Harley Weasley
by ProfessorRebeccaBlack
Summary: no summary cause I don't have one just writing for fun
1. Chapter 1

Harley was so happy she couldn't contain herself she was finally going to Hogwarts hers and her twin brother Ron's letters had finally come and today was the day they left and even though she was unsure about a lot of things she was sure about at least one thing this was her year! "Harley, Ron, Fred, George, Percy! Come on we needed to get going or we will miss the train." Molly shouted from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming mom." Five voices shouted back.

-At the train station-

Harley chuckled as her elder brothers tricked their mother again just then a couple of boys with black hair and glasses walked up to her mother she looked at the boys curiously cocking her head so she could hear what her mother and the young boys were saying to each other but all she heard was her mother explaining that it was hers and her brothers first time going to Hogwarts as well.

-On the train-

Harley followed her brother through the train looking for a cart to sit in they finally found one it only had two other people in it. "Hey, can we sit in here with you two?" Ron asked looking at the young man sitting by the window there was another on sitting right next to him Harley recognized them automatically as the young men who had asked their mother for help. "Sure." answered the young man sitting right by the window. Ron sat next to the window with Harley sitting next to him she held out her hand to the boy sitting right across from her "I'm Harley Weasley this is my brother Ronald". The young man shook her hand and introduced himself as Johnny Potter and his brother as Harry Potter,

Ron gasped as Harley's eyes went wide "You're the Potters no way!" Harley shouted "Cool" Ron whispered. "Why does everyone do that We can't be that famous can we?" Harry asked shaking his head, just then the trolley lady stopped by the cart, "Anything from the trolley dears?" Ron and Harley pulled out mushed up PB and J sandwiches "No thanks were covered" Ron said sadly, just then Harry pulled out a hand full of gallons "We'll take the lot." Harley's eyes lit up like she had just been given the greatest gift ever.

-a few hours later-

"So, what's that?" Johnny asked pointing at the rat on Ron's lap "That's our pet Scabbers" Harley answered looking at it with a frown "He's actually pretty useless but Fred taught me a spell to turn him yellow" Said Ron pulling out his wand and rising it above Scabbers head, just as he went to speak the cart door open revealing a frazzled looking brown-haired girl "Sorry but have you seen a toad a boy named Neville's lost one oh sorry were you about to do some magic well then please continue." Said the girl, Ron cleared his throat and begin to speak "Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow." But sadly the spell didn't work all that happened was a spark flew out of his wand the girl scoffed "That not a very good spell now is it of course all the spells I've tried have worked for example" she pushed her way over to be in front of Harry "Oculus repairo" Harry's glasses fixed Harry surprised pulled his glasses off his face causing the young girl to gasp "You're Harry Potter so that means you must be his twin Johnny Potter, I'm Hermione Granger" She looked at Ron like she was looking at something distasteful "And you are?" "His name is Ron and I'm Harley Weasley" Harley answered glaring her hoping she'd get the hint that she wasn't wanted "Pleasure." Hermione said standing just before she headed out the cart "By the way you might want to change into your robes I do believe we will be there soon and you've got dirt on your nose did you know that Ron?" and then she walked off Harley was steaming mad no one and she meant no one talked to her brother like that feeling her anger Ron grabbed her hand "It's alright Harley that's just how some of the students are going to react to us." Harley smiled at her twin before standing to go change.

-At Hogwarts-

Harley, Ron, Johnny and Harry were all huddled up together when a nasally voice sounded from behind them "So I guess it's true the Potters truly has come to Hogwarts." Suddenly a boy with blond hair pushed his way to the front. "I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." Harley giggled slightly at his name. "Think that's funny do you I don't even need to hear your name to know who you are red hair and a hand me down robe you must be a Weasley." Turning his attention back to Harry and Johnny Draco continued his conversation "Careful Potters you wouldn't want to go making friends with the wrong sort of people." Draco was sneering as he finished. "I think I can make my own friends" Johnny answered stepping in front of Harley and Ron. Just then a professor stepped out and introduced herself as Magonagall, "Once you step through these doors you will then be sorted into your house now please follow me." As soon as they entered there were sounds of amazement all around the only one who was focused on being sorted was Harley and then she saw it the sorting hat and she gulped as prof. Magonagall stepped up to stand beside it and flicked her fingers causing a sheet of paper to appear "Hermione Granger" Harley rolled her eyes as the mousy brown-haired girl stepped forward she physically felt sick when she was sorted into Gryffindor "Ronald Weasley." Ron squeezed her hand as he walked off she breathed a sigh of relief when he was sorted into Gryffindor. "Harry Potter" The entire hall went silent as Harry stepped forward after what seemed like hours the sorting finally shouted "Gryffindor!" Draco was sorted next and to no one's surprise was sorted into Slytherin "Harley Weasley." Harley couldn't believe it she felt like she had forgotten how to breath as soon as the hat was sat upon her head but she literally couldn't believe it when it shouted "Slytherin" She didn't even walk to her table she ran as fast as she could from the Great Hall nothing but shame in her heart and tears streaming down her face.


	2. Chapter 2

-Just after Harley ran out of the Great Hall-

Hermione Ron and Harry went to look for her they search but did not find her then they saw her in the troll room they caught her but the troll was awake so Ron had to save her thankfully he knew a spell to lift the trolls club. Then Harley saw Hermione and started to get up glaring at her, Hermione then trying to defend herself said "Ron said come on Hermione." "What!?" Ron and Harley yelled at the same time Ron looking confused and Harley glaring at Ron. After calming down Harley, Harry and Ron convinced her to come back to the great hall. Upon entering the Great Hall Harley walked over and sat at her table in front of Draco then he said, "You're a weird one Weasley" after the feast they were lead to the Slytherin common room in the dungeon then the girls where shown their dorm. Harley rushed for a bed and fell fast asleep tears tinkling down her cheeks then a girl called Pansy Parkinson pulled a prank on Harley, the prank caused Harley to hit her head and then her back Harley stood up and presided to chase once she finally caught her Harley hit her as hard as she could Pansy staggered back before hitting her back into Draco who pushed her back hard Harley couldn't be sure but just before she blacked out she thought she saw Draco reaching to pick her up.

-the hospital room-

Harley opened her eyes slowly and there in front of her stood Johnny, Harry and Ron. "Harley!" Ron shouted as he hugged her. "What happened?" Harry and Johnny asked at the same time "Pansy pranked me causing me to hit my back and head off my bed, I chased her and punched her she hit me back causing me to fall into Draco, who shoved me on to the floor and then I was here with you three surrounding me. Who brought me here?" Harley explained looking at each of their faces. "I did." Said a boy "Who are you?" Johnny asked, "I am Blaise Zabini." The boy answered. "Why?" Ron asked Blaise "Because I did ok I mean she blacked out what was I supposed to do leave her on the floor?" Blaise said glaring slightly at Ron, "So yeah bye Weasley, oh and Pansy said to tell you she's sorry about hitting you Harley." then he left as Blaise left Draco came in laughing at her, Ron grew angry and used the spell wingardium leviosa on Draco throwing him into a glass window making him bleed badly then Harley yelled "You did not have to do that Ron, you can get detention or worse expelled!" Ron stared at her in shock, "Well then I guess I will get detention or expelled!" Ron yelled at Harley making her cry. Just then Madam Pomfrey came out of her office "What is going on here?!" She asked after explaining what happened Harry and Johnny were excused but Ron was sent to Magonagall's office and so they all left. Then Madam Pomfrey went to Draco and took him to a bed rubbing his hand with medicine she then excused Harley for class and so Harley left -At the great hall at lunch- Harley was eating when she saw Draco walking to the table as he walked by Harley thought she heard him say "thanks Weasley" After the rest of their classes and dinner they went back to their dorms. Harley and Pansy were talking when suddenly the conversation changed to one about boys "So do you have a boy you like". Pansy asked nugging Harley "Well I guess Draco's kind a cute when he's not being a totally prat." No sooner then she finished that sentenced did she feel a sting as Pansy slapped her and said, "he is my boyfriend so back off!" Harley left to go to bed.


End file.
